


Sauce

by ParanormalStopSign



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParanormalStopSign/pseuds/ParanormalStopSign
Summary: “You want me to do what?”[Rusame Drabble]
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 38





	Sauce

“You want me to do what?”

“You heard me, come on, please?”

“You’re lucky I love you,” Ivan looked at the bottle in his and and back to his boyfriend, who was laying on the bed. Alfred smiled up at Ivan as he uncapped the bottle.

“Are you sure?”

Alfred pouted and wiggled a bit. “Come on babe, I want this!”

Ivan frowned and began to pour the contents of the bottle onto Alfreds bare chest. The smell escaped into the air making Ivan scrunch his nose in disgust. Alfred arched his back at the feeling of the still cold fluid.

Alfreds face flushed and his shoulders began to shake.

“I told you thi-”

“So I’m sittin’ there, Barbecue sauce on my tiddies!” Alfred laughed and Ivan picked the bridge of his nose.

“I am not helping you clean up.”

“But-”

“No.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a stupid drabble idea I had to do.


End file.
